Everything happends for a reason
by mrs.mccormick
Summary: your just have to read to find out
1. Chapter 1 things happen for a reason

South Park was as boring as ever. Everyone was off doing there own thing well I'm stuck home babysitting my 10 year old bother well my parent are out of town for some dumbass thing that I really could give two shits about. I thought of calling Stan but he' probably with Wendy (bitch). Kenny is with butters and cartman well I don't want to hangout with that fat fuck. I don't think anyone would I think. I could go play basketball with Clyde and Craig but I really don't want to deal with them fighting over who sits out or what game we play. So instead I got on my compute and log on to facebook. ** Stan marsh is with Wendy testaburger. **I roll my eyes and scroll down. **Kenny McCormick was tagged in butters scotch photo. ** Well I'm glad you guys are having fun with out me. I wanted to type that but didn't. I keep scrolling down hoping ill see something interesting. ** Eric cartman is with Clyde Donavan and Craig tucker.** I go back up and post: "party tonight at my house". I blocked my parent's off facebook along time ago so now I can post what ever I want and not have to worry about them yelling at me.

"Ike can you come in here for a minute?" I peek my head out the door and yell down the hall

"Yeah Kyle "ike comes in and sits on the bed

"I'm having a party tonight. You can come but if you tell mom and dad ill tell them about you and Fillmore understood "Ike and Fillmore have had a thing for each other for a while and Ike knows if he comes out of the bag mom will kill him for sure.

"I understand "he said and gets off the bed "I'm inviting Fillmore."

"Ugh fine but only him "I roll my eyes and look back at my computer screen. I hear the door open and shut. I turn around to see Ike is no longer standing behind me. I go back on facebook to see I have 28 likes. I start a chat and invite everyone who wanted to chat

**Kenny McCormick: **_Inever thought I would say Kyle and party in the same sentence. Ill be there __J_

**Stan marsh: **_Dude do your parents know_**?**

**Kyle Brofloski:** No. and there not going to. I told Ike if he told my parents I'll tell them about him in Fillmore: D

**Kenny McCormick: **damn you got this all plan outdon't you?

**Kyle brofloski:** Yup: D

**Wendy testaburger: **sound fun J

**Eric cartman: **_who invited you bitch _

**_Stan marsh:_**_ don't call my girlfriend a bitch cartman _

**Rebecca: **_That sounds awesome. Btw I'm back in South Park _

**Kyle broflovski: **hope to see you there Rebecca

**Wendy testaburger: ** Stan invited me fat tube of lard

**Eric cartman: **nice going hippie

**Stan marsh: **Shut up fat boy

**Wendy testaburger: ** awe thanks for sticking up for me Stan 3

Kyle brofloski left this chat

I slam my laptop shut and go downstairs. I haven't spent anytime with my super best friend that's the only reason I was going to have this stupid party. I grab a bowl and fill it with chips. I run to the fridge and pull out cokes and a 12 pack of beer. I know by the end of the night it would be gone out of the refrigerator and knowing Stan and Kenny there bring another 12 pack each and get fucked up as hell .tonight I'm letting go. I look at the clock it read **6:30. **The door bell rings run to open the door and half of the school was standing outside the door. I close the door but then the door bell ring again. I open it and see Stan, Wendy and butters, Kenny I and cartman I let them in then grab a beer and open it. It tasted nasty but I couldn't stop .it was pulling me in. I'm going to get fucked up. I was on my 5th beer when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Kyle I think you need to slow down on the beer "I know whose voice .it was Stan's

"I-imp finnnnnnnnnnnee" I said and take another drink of my beer. I could tell he's Not wasted he buzzed

"And I'm not saying your no t but you just need to slow down" Stan give me the imp-not- fucking–kidding look

"Fineee ill stop" I said and dump the rest of my drink the the sink

"Kyle we need to talk "Stan grabs my hand and pulls me to a quite room. I could tell it's something really important

"Okay what is it?" my head was spinning like crazy and I felt sick to my stomach but I didn't care.

"Kyle ... I'm moving to New York with Wendy "stan said and looks down at the floor

"What! WHY "I yell standing up

" Well I'm taking a class for writing and well the guy who reads it really wants to meet me " Stan said still sitting down . My best friend is leavening .how could he leave me for girl that breaks up with him for someone else.

"FINE GO LEAVE I DON'T CARE GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME" I storm out of the room and slam the door behind me. Did I just loose my best friend?


	2. Chapter 2 why me

I get up the next morning My head was pounding and i fell sick stomach great . I look at the house. Trashed . Beer bottles everywhere food on the floor i even found condoms on the floor. i think back to last night i think of stan pulling me to the room and telling me he's moving to new york with that bitch Wendy

~*flashback*~

"kyle we need to talk"

" okay what is it?"

"kyle I'm moving to new york with with Wendy "

"WHAT ! WHY?"

~* end of flashback*~

He's leaving. he picked Wendy over his super best friend. Tears roll down my face . Last night replay over and over . I try to forget About it and clean up

" kyle " I jump at the sound of my name. I turn around and see Kenny and give him a fake smile

" hey ken what are you still doing here?" i asked and pick up all the beer cans of the ground

" me and Stan stayed to help pick up " my heart stops. Stan is still here? why didn't he leave with Wendy? before my mind could answer Stan and Wendy come down stairs hands locked together . that's why. I run up to the bathroom and throw up . there was a knock on the bathroom door

" I'll be out in a minute " i say before throwing up more . The door opens and Stan and Kenny standing there

" Dude i told you to slow down last night " Stan said and puts his hand on my shoulder

" Don't touch me !" i yell . Tears rolling down my face once more . Stan and Kenny both jump at my sudden outburst " GO BE WITH WENDY YOU PICKED HER OVER ME, AFTER ALL WE FUCKING BEEN THOUGH STAN YOU PICK YOUR FUCKING GIRLFRIEND OVER YOUR FRIEND THAT YOU BEEN FRIENDS WITH SINCE WE WERE FUCKING LITTLE ."I was shaking Like crazy now.

" kyle just listen to m-" i cut him off

" JUST LEAVE STAN GO HAVE A GOOD LIFE " I wipe my mouth and run out the door and to stark's pond. i sit in me and Stan's Favorite spot . i think of all the times me and Stan came here and just talked about are problems and laugh. i close my eyes not caring if i get eaten or raped i simply close my eyes and fall asleep .


End file.
